


Wind Beneath My Wings

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian walks the halls of Whitestone one night......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Beneath My Wings

Vivian always loved roaming the halls of Whitestone…..during the day at least.

Here, at night, Vivi could hear the moans of the castle, possibly the ghosts that resided here (some villager tried to scare her with that story, before Papa glared at them to stop).

But she had to be out tonight, her slippers padding gently against the castle floor. Daddy was suppose to come back today.

She never really liked it when Daddy had to go out for the Queen (she liked the Queen, don’t get her wrong, she’s the  **_best_ ** guest at tea parties!). What she liked even less was when Papa made her go to bed before Daddy could get back (“He’ll be here in the morning, I promise you.”)

Vivi stopped her train of thought at a noise. A shift that made her clutch baby Trinket tighter, paralyzing her and keeping her from shaking at the same time. It took her a moment before she realized she was near one of the many balconies of the castle (Papa always warned her to be careful around there, and to never be near them WITHOUT a grownup). 

This night, however, the balcony wasn’t empty. A dark, cloaked figure standing only a little ways from her, black feathers scattering all around.

“He….hello?” Vivi barely squeaked out.

She felt the figure turn in her general direction, “Vivi?” her eyes lit up at the familiar, “Sweetheart what are you doing still up?”

“Daddy!” she ignored the scolding tone, choosing instead to tackle him with a squeal of delight, “You’re home!”

There was an  _ omph  _ sound as she felt his arms encase her, more out of instinct and to keep them from falling over. Feathers were still scattering, movement becoming more wild at the increase in movement.

Vax’ildan’s wings fluttered a bit, his displeased look turning into as smile as he pulled her closer, “Couldn’t sleep I take it?” he chuckled as he felt her shaking her head.

“Not til you got home.”

“Your father’s not going to be pleased you know.” he teased her.

“Papa’s in the workshop.”

She could barely hear the faint  _ ‘fucking bastard’ _ , but she didn’t mention it (Papa didn’t like the idea of her swearing, Daddy didn’t really care).

She could feel his grip loosen on her for a moment, “Vivi…” he paused for a beat, “I have...a few more minutes….wanna go for a ride.”

Vivian wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but still nodded her head. She felt his grip on her tighten to the point where her face was near Papa’s broach (it smelled so lovely).

She still wasn’t sure what was going on until she heard another noise, a  _ flap.  _ She pulled her face away to see the wings moving, feathers flying around to the point where she felt one in her hair. Vivian felt this sense of…..wonder as they lifted off, Vax pushing off the edge with his foot.

There was a scream of joy as they flew over the buildings, the snow flying off the rooftops. Their laughter mixed in with one another as they made their way to the edge of the forest, the trees (or what was left of them) swaying under them. 

Vax finally stopped in the middle of the forest, the two of them hovering above. Vivi poked her head from his chest, eyes twinkling in delight at the sight before her. The stillness of the night, the way the snow glittered in the moonlight, even the way an occasional feather would catch her eye was a thing of absolute beauty to her eight-year-old eyes.

And like that, they were flying again, this time a little more rushed Vivian noticed. Right as they reached the edge of the balcony, there was a burst of dark feathers. Vax pulled her in close, tumbling into the hallway with another squeak.

  
“What in Pelo-Vax’ildan!” Vivi heard Percy’s voice at the other end of the hall, though she barely noticed it between her and Vax’s laughter. 


End file.
